How Far I'll Go
by Wildatheart843
Summary: Hiccup is all for training Hazel to be Berk's next Chief... Hazel? Not so much. All she wants to do is explore and see what's out there. One-shot Songfic


_Hello dear readers! So sorry about the long wait of updates… My Grampy passed last Sunday, and this week has been extremely hectic and stressful, with exams Monday to Wednesday, then the visitation Thursday, and then the funeral Friday. I am slowly recharging after the stressful week, and will try to write more, seeing as writing this one-shot helped take my mind off of everything._

 _As I said before, this is a one-shot. I recently watched Moana and fell in love with 'How Far I'll Go', so I switched up the lyrics a little bit and made this little ficlet! Please let me know what you think, as this is my first time writing a song fic, so I'm a little worried as to how it turns out…_

 _Also! I will try to update 'This is Berk?' sometime this week, but I make no definite promises!_

 _Read and enjoy!_

 _ **How Far I'll Go**_

"A little higher-no, yes, wait-yes! That's perfect! Right there!"

Hazel sighed quietly as she watched her dad direct the villagers atop their dragons with the decorations. Their yearly festival was right around the corner, and Hiccup being, well; Hiccup, he saw this as a perfect opportunity to take Hazel out and work on preparing her to be Chieftess.

"That good Chief?" A villager mounted the back of a Nadder called down to Hiccup. Said man nodded with a smile and thumbs up. Hazel groaned quietly, her head down as she thought of all the places she would rather be than there. Hiccup, hearing his daughter's groan looked down in confusion.

"Hazel? What's up? You haven't been yourself lately…" Hazel looked up slightly, then back down so she wouldn't have to meet his eyes. How was she supposed to tell her dad that she didn't want to be Chief? He was so excited about training the soon to be, first ever female Chief of Berk… How did she go about refusing it? Instead, Hazel just nodded and started to back up.

"I-I'm fine, just tired… I'mgonnaheadtotheGreatHallseeya!" Hazel rushed the end of her sentence as she ran off, coincidentally in the opposite direction of the Great Hall, and instead towards Raven's Point. She ignored her father's calls and kept running, the only thing on her mind was being alone to think.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he watched Hazel take off, only stopping to think of what she said, before deciding to follow the young girl, to see where she was headed exactly. He passed a confused looking Astrid and called behind his shoulder;

"Can you take care of the decorations? I need to find Hazel!" He saw Astrid nod and head towards the Great Hall. Hiccup turned his gaze forward again, just in time to see his daughter disappear through the boarder of the village, and into the forest.

0o0o0

Hazel heaved out a sigh as she looked around, seeing nothing but trees and the blue sky above, little clouds floating in the air. She then noticed a small path and followed it, leading her towards the edge of a cliff. She walked over and sat down legs dangling off the ledge. She looked up at the sky with a smile, fingering a small bracelet wrapped around her wrist with a Strike Class symbol pendent.

She didn't want to be Chief. That much she knew for sure. She wanted to explore, see what was beyond the Archipelago, like her parents, no matter how dangerous it may be. She didn't want to be tied down to one job… she wanted, no, _needed_ to see if there was more. She sighed again, for what felt like the hundredth time that day and looked out at the great expanse of blue, just barely being able to see the thick fog bank lining the Archipelago… the only thing keeping her from seeing what was out there. She started humming quietly, a small tune made up on the spot, then began to add words to the tune.

" _I've been staring from the edge of the boarder,_

 _long as I can remember, never really knowing why…"_

Hiccup snuck up to the edge of the forest line overlooking the cliffside, seeing his daughter looking out to the sky. He was about to walk up to her, asking for an explanation, but paused at the sound of her voice.

" _I wish I could be the perfect daughter,_

 _but I come back to the thin air, no matter how hard I try…"_

Hiccup could've sworn his heart nearly stopped as he heard that first part. Why did Hazel think she needed to be perfect? Why did she seem so depressed as she looked out at the horizon? Hiccup started slightly as he noticed Hazel stand up and turn to go back to the forest. He jumped behind thick tree and watched as she passed by him, walking into the forest, still singing her tune as she ran her hands through her wind-swept hair.

" _Every turn I take, every trail I track  
Every path I make, every road leads back  
To the place I know, where I can not go  
Though I long to be…"_

Hazel looked up at a particularly tall tree and smiled, jumping to the closest branch near the ground and climbing it, reaching the top in a few seconds as she continued singing.

" _See the line where the clouds meet the sky it calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes…"_

She looked up at the sky, green eyes bright as she took in the scenery around her. A large blast of wind blew against her front, pushing it all behind her as she closed her eyes and relaxed to the feeling.

 _"If the wind in my hair on the air stays behind me…  
One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go."_

She slid down the branches with a surprisingly amount of grace that only a child who lived their days in the woods would have, and continued through the forest, blissfully unaware of her father following her every step, a found expression on his features. _She's just like me…_

" _I know, everybody on this island seems so happy on this island  
Everything is by design  
I know, everybody on this island has a role on this island  
So maybe I can roll with mine…"_

Hazel picked up some vines and twirled them together, making a 'crown' and placing it on her head, then puffed out her chest as she continued walking.

" _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong  
I'll be satisfied if I play along…"_

She looked up at her vine crown and shook her head with a frown, pulling it off her head and tossed it onto the ground, not noticing Hiccup come behind her and pick it up.

" _But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me?"_

She looked ahead and noticed a clearing. Running into it and looking up, she watched as the sun shone down on her and the vegetation surrounding the area. Hiccup hid himself easily behind another tree.

" _See the light as it shines on the trees, it's blinding  
But no one knows, how high it goes…  
And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me  
And let me know, what's beyond that line, will I cross that line?"_

Hazel spun around slightly, listening to the wind carry her voice further into the woods and off the cliffside, smiling at the thought of finally being able to let her true thoughts and feelings out into the open, where she had only the air and trees surrounding her.

" _See the line where the clouds meet the sky it calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes…  
If the wind in my hair on the air stays behind me  
One day I'll know, how far I'll go"_

Hiccup watched as Hazel sank down to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest, and staring up at the sky as she finished her song. He sighed, knowing he'd have to figure out what was going on.

"Hazel?"

Said teen whirled around in surprise, eyes wide and slightly horrified at the thought of someone seeing her sing. The wideness disappeared slightly, returning to what looked like… sadness? Hiccup cautiously walked forward, one hand behind his back, holding the vine crown Hazel made.

"W-what…? I don't… What's going on?" Hiccup sat down next to the young girl and looked at her in confusion. Hazel just sighed and looked up, before looking at her dad.

"Dad… I-I don't want to be Chief… at least not yet…" Hiccup's eyes softened at that statement. He sighed and wrapped an arm around his daughter.

"Honey, I never said you had to become Chief just yet." Hazel looked up sharply in confusion, urging Hiccup to continue. "Heck, I wasn't even named Chief until I was twenty! Almost twenty-one!" Hazel laughed an leaned into her father, fingering the leather band around her wrist again. Hiccup chuckled and place her vine crown on her head, letting it slip slightly in front of her eyes. She pushed it up and looked at her dad.

"So, what was today then? You said you wanted to train me, and that the festival was the best time to do it…" Hiccup shook his head fondly and stood up, holding his hands out and lifting Hazel to her feet as he explained.

"I'm just gradually training you. My dad had me training by getting me to do little things like that too, be it acting Chief with supervisors, or even just helping with decorations. You still have a long way to go, and no matter what, I won't force you into anything. I was like you as a teen. All I wanted was adventure." Hazel nodded and leaned into her father, wrapping an arm around his back, as he wrapped one around her shoulders. "Tell you what? How about, after the festival, we take a little family vacation outside the Archipelago, just the three of us and Toothless and Stormfly?" Hazel looked up excitedly and nodded quickly. Hiccup chuckled and nodded as well as they came up to the village.

Who said growing up meant having no fun?

 _Obviously, I don't own the original song, but I am quite proud with how my own words in parts of it came out!_

 _Review!_


End file.
